


Perfect

by IdiotCrusader



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Diplomatic Corps Era, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: The first time Skids sees Getaway's face, his actual face behind the in-built mask, he looks... awestruck.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta be honest with you, I've got this whole huge Skids/Getaway/Prowl fix-it going on where lots of the Bad Stuff either doesn't happen or isn't as disastrous as in the actual comic. Been there, done that, lived happily ever after.  
> But then again, will I ever write it out in full? Probably not.  
> So there you go, a little happy moment set in the war times.

The first time Skids sees Getaway's face, his actual face behind the in-built mask, he looks... awestruck.   
  
It takes some time, working up the courage to finally show it to anyone (and honestly, who else other than Skids could that 'anyone' turn out to be?), and Getaway doesn't really know what reaction to expect. What he definitely doesn't expect, though, is this.   
  
Skids stares at him with something akin to... reverence, as if Getaway is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen (which, for the record, he isn't, at least not that Getaway knows of it), and then:  
  
"Can I kiss you, Getaway?"  
  
Getaway's vents sputter in sudden, out-of-blue embarrassment. It's not a bad kind, though. Not... shame. He's just caught off guard. Getaway waves his hand, trying to keep his voice even. Dignity is to be preserved.   
  
"You can find yourself a better thing to do, agent Skids."  
  
"I'd rather do _you_."  
  
Skids puts things so bluntly sometimes, it never fails to make Getaway laugh. It shouldn't, he just can't help it.  
  
Skids adds - in a rush as if frantic to get his point across the sooner the better:   
  
"I mean. We don't have to. We don't have to do anything, but if you want to, please, _may_  I?"  
  
Getaway gives it a proper (very briefly so) consideration. It's hard to tell whether he even surprises himself with the verdict.   
  
The offer is a bit - sudden, yeah, a little overwhelming, but not unwelcome, Getaway realizes. He trusts Skids. He _loves_  Skids. They've interfaced before, felt great, honestly. So the mask stayed on then, and it's off now, so what?  
  
Getaway may find trying new things a little tricky sometimes, but trying them with Skids?   
  
Screw it, he's in.   
  
"Is that one of the skills you picked up at the Academy, Mr Outlier? Admit it, you're just desperate to show off what you've got."  
  
Not that Getaway minds finding out what exactly Skids's got, of course. But he does like to tease. Plus it eases his nerves.   
  
"Lots of practice for the real deal when it actually matters, like now. Had to make sure I would live to your expectations!"   
  
This is easily one of the cheesiest things Getaway heard anyone say, period. Skids's legitimately got no business saying things this sappy in such a sincere tone.  
  
Or maybe it's Getaway who's got no business liking it so much as he does. Oh well.   
  
"You call yourself a super-learner, and yet you still manage to be an atrociously bad flirt. This is just - terrible. How can you even be this bad?" Getaway complains.   
  
Skids makes a face at him.  
  
"Is that a no? Should I start feeling spark-broken now? I can start."  
  
Both of them can carry on with the banter forever, and while Getaway enjoys it, he'd rather get to the point before his determination wears off.  
So he does the only logical thing in this situation. Getaway takes a step forward and kisses Skids first.  
  
He's seen others do it before, of course, but never tried it - kinda hard not to blame the fact Getaway only figured out he _had_  an actual face under the mask recently. It's awfully awkward at first - Getaway doesn't quite know where to put his hands, where to put himself in general, what pace to set...  
  
Skids gently forces a commline open as he takes over the lead.  
  
'Relax, Getaway. I got you.'  
  
After that, it... clicks.   
  
There's not much coherent thought Getaway can form after that.   
  
When it's over, Getaway is almost... remorseful. Definitely overwhelmed.  
  
No regrets whatsoever.   
  
"So..." Skids grins at him, lopsided and happy. Dazzled. "What do you think, _agent_ Getaway?"  
  
Getaway looks away, pretending to be thoughtful. The embarrassment is still there, but now it feels... funny. Almost - turning on.   
  
"I just couldn't stand listening to your nonsense for another click," Getaway concludes. "Had to come up with a way to shut you up."   
  
Trust Skids to come up with something ridiculous now.   
  
"Did you just forget we have external vocalizers? I can multitask, you know. I'm a brilliant multitasker."  
  
He really, really is, but Getaway would rather not have him proving it right now when they've got better things to focus on.   
  
So he leans in and kisses Skids again.   
  
It's still a bit awkward, but only at the start. Skids recovers from the surprise quickly and finds the rhythm easily, dragging Getaway along - his hands on Getaway's sides, their frames quickly heating against each other.   
  
It feels amazing. Getaway seriously considers spending the next millennium just like this.   
  
When they finally do break the kiss, he has to take a moment to release the hot air from the vents. Skids watches him with bright, adoring optics. He opens his mouth to say something - probably something sappy again. Getaway huffs in fake annoyance.   
  
"Do you ever consider staying silent for a moment? Just to not ruin it?"   
  
"Nope." Skids gives him the brightest, the most enamoured smile that makes Getaway's spark flutter. "Unless you want to have another go at making me?.."  
  
Getaway bomps him out of pure defiance.   
  
It's indeed a shame Getaway hasn't got the skill to just kiss Skids silly till he forgets how to form coherent sentences altogether... yet. But then again, maybe they should just get some more practice.  
  
You know what they say. Practice makes perfect, doesn't it?


End file.
